Machines, such as skid steer loaders, multi terrain loaders, backhoe loaders, agricultural tractors, track-type tractors, articulated trucks, wheel loaders, and other types of construction, mining, or agricultural machinery and vehicles are used for a variety of tasks requiring operator control. Typically, an operator controls these machines through an interface. For machines having a fixed operator orientation, only a single set of input devices in one location within the operator cab is needed for various machine controls, such as for throttle control, transmission control and control of an implement. However, in a machine or vehicle requiring multiple operator orientations for controlling different operations or implements, such as operating a front bucket and a rear backhoe of a backhoe loader, or driving a wheel skidder in both directions and operating a grapple at a logging site, an operator may require more input devices, such as devices operable in a forward direction, other devices operable in a reverse direction, and possibly additional devices operable in an intermediate position. Operation of the machine or vehicle requires robust swivel action to keep the machine or vehicle operating at full capacity.
In known swivel seats, a mechanical swivel linkage is installed with a release lever positioned below the level of the seating surface and at the front or on one side of the seat. To release the linkage, the operator or driver must take one hand off the controls and reach down to move the release lever to an unlocked position. Once the linkage is released, the operator pushes off with their legs to cause the seat to rotate to the desired position where the linkage can be relocked to hold the seat in place. Depending on the location and the operator's ability to find the release lever, the operator may need to temporarily take his eyes off the controls and the work area around the machine or vehicle and look down to locate and actuate the release lever. By reaching down to actuate the mechanical release lever, the machine operator loses productivity while executing the process step and temporarily relinquishes some control over the machine and awareness of the surroundings.
In view of this, a need exists for an improved swivel seat system that may be actuated by the operator without disengaging from the controls or diverting his attention from the controls and the area in and around the machine.